Silver's Anecdote
by Lasangredemio
Summary: A very short story. Reveals what Silver does with his time in the future when he is not busy with Iblis. SILVAZE / SilverXBlaze. Also will contain the "revealed" anecdote of Blaze's departure when sealing Iblis.
1. Chapter 1

It happened again that night.

That awful dream; it came back me. What could it possibly mean?

My fingers trembled against the sheets, and my head is shaking, somewhat damp with sweat. I looked around the empty bedroom, finding myself back where I belong. Nothing had happened; it was surely another nightmare I told myself.

I even peered down below, and found that I had wetted the bed. Sure, it was embarrassing, but what could I say about this repetitive prospect that kept coming back to me? Indeed, it's no mere nightmare, but a fate destined for both of us; they all say that while I am a time traveler, I am a seer through my reveries.

But why must this vision be so horrifying?

Am I really going to lose Blaze?


	2. Chapter 2

I had to do something. While I would do anything to save this beloved world from ending up like the hell we live in, Blaze is my personal life. Her beauty, her benevolence, her intellect, she means a lot to me. I had to do something to save her, but what about my prospect? Is it really the inevitable fate?

I tore through the rubble of another scorched building that has burned down to the bare brick and steel, but I find nothing of interest. There is no food, and there is especially no water in this land. It was like God was punishing us, just like the Israelites that I read from a dusty Bible that I found. I was hopeless, and refused to believe in such a "creator," but my female companion on the other hand, eagerly tore through that worthless book in a day, and now I find her praying by her bedside every night as he murmurs words to herself. Perhaps she was the faithful one, and not me.

But I still remember those pleasant memories during my boyhood, when my parents were still alive. I sat in the wool couch every night, reading my schoolbook until my father returned home from work. My beloved mother would be eager to greet pa, and would first complain on how dirty he was with soot and coal. But, as filthy as he was, I always found her hugging him anyways, covering her white apron with black charcoal and smearing brown dust all over her own face.

And I remember how they would blissfully kiss each other on the tender lips. As poor as we were, they were always happy; happy to be with each other, and happy to love.

But no one ever explained to me what love is. The only definition I can get is from a copy of Romeo and Juliet that I found in an abandoned antique shop blocks from here. I thought it was another rubbish paperback of a play novel, and never bothered to read it. But it was until one night when I stumbled across that book again when cleaning my bed, and found it all dusty and old underneath the frame. I skimmed through a couple pages, but eventually found myself seduced by the antiquated style of English and dramatic plot.

And there were two lovers, both trapped in a world of anger and loss. I never revealed that book to Blaze, and only kept it hidden to myself, fearing what she would think of me to read such a disgusting story.

I need to do something, something about her. What can I do? Show Blaze that I care about her?


	3. Chapter 3

There is another incident I can relate to about love. Perhaps it was bliss, possibly not. I have no strength left and decide to walk home instead of making an attempt to 'fly' back. My boots drag through the cracked asphalt of the barren highway, and the hollow buildings around me are slowly waning to dust. Some of the empty houses and large mansions emit ghastly sounds, possibly dead spirits trapped inside the rubble. But maybe, it could just be my hallucinating mind playing tricks on me. It is the afternoon now, but the air remains stale and hazy with ash and floating soot. I can barely see, and the wide boulevard is riddled with obscurity; which reminds me.

It was a dark night. And a very cold one too. My mother and I were running through the night, unable to catch our breaths. I did not know why were we running for our lives, and I wanted to stop for air. But she refused to let me. The tall, dark buildings that once overlooked us are gone, and what towers us now are scowling naked trees that have lost all of their leaves. It was like we were cursed, damned, escaping something that I was unsure of, only because I was following my mother. She growled at me to get back on my feet, and she refused to let me stop. There we were, fleeing for no reason and leaving our home without any possessions except for handfuls of our leftover money. All was silent until I heard an angry voice. Indeed, that man was furious, and he was following us, along with what sounded like five other men. My mother left out a terrified, but exhausted gasp as she urged me to carry on, giving me another push to the back. I peered over my shoulder, and through the bleak darkness, I saw a group of men carrying yellow lanterns, and chasing us with guns in their hands. I wanted to ask mom why we were running from them, but I kept silent. We pounded the ground, and tore through bushes, falling, but standing back up. There seemed to be no place to hide; no haven, nor any safe house in sight.

It was not too long until mother collapsed, giving away to her exhaustion. She struggled, and whimpered, unable to carry on any more. My running came to a halt and this time I was the one begging her to get up. I tugged and pulled on her shoulder for dear life until she hoarsely ordered me to leave. Yes, I remember that part; she told me to leave, and to not save her. And why was that? Did she not care?

I refused to listen as boys always do with mothers, and soon enough, the small mob of armed men had the two of us surrounded. We were like prey, caught by the ones wanting to devour us. With these barbarians tightly surrounding us, I could now see thanks to the oil lanterns that they were carrying. I stared up at the people, and found no expression from these cruel people that wanted us hunted.

"Ah, here we are." said one of the men, "A runaway slave with her son."

"What to do with them…" sighed another with sarcastic pity. Those cruel people were slave dealers. My dad always warned me about these demons. And now he's dead because of them.

With that, my mother was pulled away from me, and we both screamed, begging to be put back together again. I kicked, and lashed out at the two men gripping my shoulders, but I was weak against them, I had no strength. They only chuckled at my pathetic effort to free myself.

I then remembered what these people did next. They did something to mother, but I'd rather not explore that part of the reminiscence in depth.

Weeks later, I told that dreadful anecdote to my friends in the slave camp as we were rounded up into our sleeping quarters. They seemed to care less about the dreadful fact that my father was shot in the head, my other siblings were sold, and my mother was torn away from me. And towards the end, they only laughed at me, but politely informed me that my long lost mother was 'raped' as what I had described to them.

Supposedly that's how love works its wonders according to these people. I couldn't tell if they were making a cruel joke about it, but sometimes it just sucks to be naïve.


	4. Chapter 4

"Silver is that you?" she called out to me behind the closed door. I am already home, and here I am, knocking on her door.

"Y-yeah, it's me." I said shakily. I carried an uneasy look, unsure of what I am getting myself into. I decided to confess things to her, and that I had been hiding things from her lately. The funny thing is, I don't know exactly what I am hiding right now. Is it that I have feelings for her? After living with her for six years, have my thoughts about her really changed?

"Come in, it's not locked." she finally replies with a hint of confusion in her voice.

I twist the brass knob slowly, and the hinges swing open with a loud groan. I cautiously step through the threshold as I meet Blaze who is standing next to the window. Usually she would just greet me with a simple nod of the head, and not say anything as I could expect from her tacit disposition. But my early return seemed to be an exception, and she decided to recognize me with a comely welcome as I came in.

Her room is about empty, and everything seems to be packed away.

"You're back a bit earlier than usual. Is everything okay?" she asks me with a light tone as she glances at me all over, somewhat startled by how dirty I am covered in charcoal and ash.

"Y-Yeah, nothing's wrong." I quickly replied as I remembered that it would not be courteous to dust myself off in her bedroom. I look around the austere room again and find everything gone, and only the permanent furniture of the pension room is left; though not much was there before we even broke in. "Are we moving already?" I slowly asked.

"Yes Silv," nodded Blaze calling me by my truncated name, "We're finding a new place, unless you want Iblis to follow us here. Are you ready to go too?" Truthfully, I don't carry anything with me except for a small sack of books and I could leave just about anytime I wanted to; there is no need for me to pack anything unlike my meticulous counterpart.

But my heart is longing to stay here just for little bit longer. I don't want to go just yet; maybe we could do something while we're still here.

"No, not yet." I lied looking down at the carpeted floor. She sighed and rolled her eyes, giving me that familiar look of vexation when I act stupid.

"Well, you'd better get on it." she lightly chastised, "Is that why you came back so early?" Her head was tilted, and she looked deep into my eyes. I found her yellow irises to be so lively; they carried a deep golden color just like the sun described in Shakespeare's poems that I read. Funny thing is: neither of us has ever seen the sun, except for when we were little kids before Iblis was born.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said slowly. I seem to be sensually possessed by her. And strangely enough, I don't know why I act like this when I am around her. Perhaps I'm just acting up again.

She looked at me with a quizzical stare, but her gaze eased and she turned around to look out the hazy window, expecting me to leave.

"When you're done Silver, just tell me. I'll be waiting here for you." she said to me facing the paned glass.

She lets out a light sigh and her elbow is now resting against windowsill with her chin sunk into her gloved palm. I can't help myself but stand there and stare at her backside, noticing how slender she really is with her hips somewhat wide. At some point I snap out of it, and remembered what I really came here for. Slowly creeping up behind her, I moved to her side and looked out the window with her as we both remained silent. She gives me a glance first, but wearily smiles and allows me to join her for the view through the glass. Anyone would expect that we were having a good time observing the nature outside, but in fact, there was nothing pleasant to see out there.

All we see are endless graveyards of burnt buildings. There's nothing green, not in the future at least. Everything out there remains desolate, decaying or rotting as flames devour the land. And this city wasteland that we live in stretches for miles; there is no life beyond these borders either.

Blaze's expression remains blank, and she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked flippantly.

"Tell me about." She responds giving another sigh. "What a dreadful world we live in."

"Yeah, you could say that again." I said chuckling to myself. My hands were laid out in front of me while Blaze's hands are now folded, no longer resting her head on her palm. It's difficult to swallow the fact that we've lived in this wasteland for years now, and not one thing has augmented about our fortunes. We always thought things would change, or something would happen, but from our end of the bleak tunnel, there is no fruition in sight.

The only thing I would preferably keep mundane is my amity with my female counterpart.

"Silver?" came that subtle voice.

"Mn hm?" I mutter softly back. My head pulls my view away from the dreariness outside, and I glance at Blaze. Her own eyes are looking at me.

"Can I say something?" she asked now unfolding her hands, "About you?" I formed a perplexed look, unsure of where she's going with this, but I agree nonetheless.

"Go ahead, whatever you want,"

She lightly smiled with gratitude, and shifted her entire body so she's completely facing me.

"You've….been acting different lately." she said to me one her grin had disappeared.

"Have I?"

"Silver, don't hide it from me," she firmly told me. I saw her take a step closer to me, and our bodies are nearly touching now. And I can especially feel her breath waft against my muzzle. My heart is pounding, and I've never been this close to her in a personal situation.

"Are you sure everything's fine?" she asked with that irresistible voice.

It was hard to lie against her concerned look, but somewhere in me, I had lost it all.

"I'm sure, it's nothing." I quickly address back as I looked down. Why did I lie again? Surely it wasn't nothing; there was something I had to tell her. But bizarrely enough, she didn't object or further prod at me, she just kept silent. I had missed my chance.

"Well then Silver," she says my name dryly as she looked back out the window, "You should really start getting your things ready. We'll be taking off soon." I took this as my chance to promptly leave.

"Y-yeah, sure," I turn around to make my way out of her room, and into the hallway that led to my own dorm. And I swore I could feel her eyes burning on my back as I departed.

Her questions had to be so darn repetitive. And the way she asked me that, full of sentiment, yet exasperation at the same time demanding to know the truth. Maybe she did have something to think about me after all.

But I assured myself, maybe some other time.

* * *

**I demand you to review now.**


	5. Chapter 5

There I was, standing in a field of wheat. I felt them, every gentle seed that brushed against my hips in this endless sea of grass. The harvest seemed merciful this year, the golden plains rolled on and on and littered with slaves working their backs off in the hot sun. I was amongst these people, but I just stood there, carrying nothing unlike these captives of labor. All of them looked alike, with no differences or unique traits found among the masses. There were chains on them too. Cuffs and iron shackles were on their feet, bonding their ankles together in confined harmony. They had no sense of ability, and they would soon be liberated once they met their death. I stood amongst these prisoners, and I only watched them, not bearing any pain or fruits of labor like the rest. All I heard was the repetitive beating of iron sickles pounding against the blades of wheat as they chopped the seeds down, bundle after bundle. There were silent cries among these people too, and I could tacitly observe their pain, begging to be freed, or to be shot dead to escape this nightmare.

And then, the boiling sun vanished. It suddenly became dusk, then the bright skies were betrayed by the midnight rule that assimilated the gloomy heavens. I could not see anymore, but as far I could tell, the slaves had all but disappeared, and now the fields are barren. In fact, there were no abundant crops left. I am standing in a field of dirt.

There were hollow echoes, and I was left alone, observing a land of wasteland and decay. I could not move, my feet were stuck, and I could only see through my blind eyes which produced nothing. I saw darkness; there was no light of day.

"Where I am?" I am first to ask. There is no one else, and I feel scared with the thought of loneliness tearing into my mind. I pound the ground now, and tear at the infertile caked dirt under my feet until my long fingernails begin to bleed. There are whispers in my head, but I can't comprehend any of these undertones calling out to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke with a sudden jolt, am I let out a series of heated gasps as I regain my conscious from my horrendous nightmare. Yes it was indeed, another awful one. My hand grasps my chest, in hopes of keeping my heart from bursting out of my ribcage. There is a ringing sensation in my ears, and I have an excruciating headache.

I had witnessed it again through my delusion: she was taken away from me, and there they were, those two chaos emeralds by my side. That is all I remember.

As I look around and find myself back where I belong, there is Blaze sitting on my bed beside me. I nearly shriek from her presence, and I jump upwards entangled in the thin bed sheets as my mind races furiously. How did she get here now?

"Silver?" she asks me frantically through the darkness of the room. "Are you alright? I heard you—"

"I'm fine. Just fine, thanks." I quickly assure her as I unwrap the bedding from my legs and got a hold of myself, "I just…couldn't sleep well. What happened?"

"If you let me finish," she grumbled rolling her eyes through the darkness, "You were screaming in your sleep."

"Was I?" I asked disbelievingly. Terrific, I've been discovered by her, and I never thought this would ever happen. Had she really been listening to me all this time? She shouldn't be aware of my personal delusions, especially if they are about her.

"Yes you were." she told me with a frown, "It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

I wanted to lie, I wanted to tell her that it was nothing, but I found it useless to lie beyond this point. These awful visions are beginning to mutilate me from the inside, and I'm not sure how much longer it would be until I went insane. I looked down at myself with disgust, sickened by the fact that I can't even admit my own feelings to myself, if not my only companion.

"I—" my mouth began hesitantly. I found it hard to spit out; my mind did not want me to say anything, "I dreamed of something."

She leaned forward, and looked at me with a curious look. I rub my head, and groan at my sore muscles all over my body.

"I-It's kinda dark in here," I quietly comment to myself. To remedy this, Blaze reaches for my candle sitting on top of my nightstand, and lights it with her finger. There is a small orb of radiance now, and I could make sense of Blaze's dim silhouette. Carrying the candle in her hand now, she holds it up close to me, trying to comfort me with the light. Even though it still dark with the pathetic flame, I can see the appeal that she is wearing. She's now wearing a spotless white bathrobe, and nothing else underneath; not even underwear as far as I could tell.

"Tell me," she said taking a deep breath wanting to know what happened, "What was it about?"

"Horrible things," I solemnly muttered, "I-I don't remember much."

"Can you think about it?" she asked with her gaze softening, "What was it that scared you? Was it Iblis?"

"No…" I said shaking my head bitterly, "I-I can't say." There only thing I can remember from the shards of that nightmare is seeing two chaos emeralds by my side, along with my bitter guilt and sorrow. Nothing else remains in my memory, and I can't find anything else in that reminiscence.

Blaze does not stop staring at me like that, and exhales deeply.

"I know you're hiding something from me." she said with an intimidating glance. "You've been acting so weird lately; I don't know what's gotten into you."

I agreed with her in complete acquiescence, but I hung my head low. She looks at me, but knows that I'm not going to enlighten her anymore.

"Well I'm sorry I woke you," she says apologetically changing her tone. She shuffles towards me and begins to stroke my forehead now, wiping away any vestiges of sweat. "I was worried." She admits.

"I-I'm fine now." I nervously said back as I feel something warm growing inside of me. A concealed yawn escapes my mouth, and the sensation of sleepiness is getting to me again.

"You still look awfully tense, Silver." she said as both her arms reached forward and suddenly gripped me by the shoulders. I quivered at her touch, and noticed that her muzzle got dreadfully close to mine with her lap resting between my legs. Her image flickered in the dim candlelight, and I could barely see her. She is carrying a seductive look now, staring me down as the pathetic flame illuminated our bodies.

"Blaze?" I ask with a hint of confusion in my voice as I stared into her dark eyes. "What are you doing?"

What she did next was something I would never expect her to do. She got off my legs, and crawled to the other side of the bed, lifting the sheets next to me. While I watched her in fascination, she tucked her legs in and adjusted herself so she is positioned to fall into a relaxing sleep with me. She did exactly that without saying anything, and now we're sharing the bed together. What could I do? Force her off?

"Someone's in need of comfort tonight." she retorted as she adjusted the pillow underneath her head. After she was done settling herself, she looks over at my side and gives me another concerned glance.

"Feeling better yet?" she asks me.

"N-no, not really…," I mutter with my checks turning slightly red. I had my body turned away from her, and I refused to tempt myself by falling into her charm. Her body warmth is already beginning to spread to me, and I felt my muscles stiffen a little. While I wasn't looking, she crept up from behind in the white sheets, and lightly hugged me from behind as her arms wrapped around my upper waist. I let out a sudden yelp, and turn around to eyeball her who is now sneering at how pitiful I am.

"Don't touch me." I order her with a raised eyebrow. She only continues to smirk, but refuses to withdraw from me.

"Why are you still so tense?" she whispered to me as I felt her hands move up to rub the stiffness out of my shoulders, "Relax already." My eyes close shut at her gentle palms rubbing the soreness out, and I let out a relaxed breath.

And with that said, she pulled her arms away, and I felt the loss of contact from her. I quietly whined, but not loud enough so she could hear me. She scooted away, and gave me a respectable distance that I found comfortable.

"G'night Silver." She muttered to me as she drifted off, ready to see me tomorrow morning.

"You too…Blaze" I mutter weakly as my muzzle turns red again. Even though I am sleeping on my edge of the bed, I can feel her body heat entangling me, almost as if she is still wrapped around my waist. My mind is beginning to doze off too, but I can't sleep just yet for some reason and I remain wide awake. Maybe I'm still getting used to this new bed; it's rather wide.

I hear the sounds of gentle breathing, and I look over my shoulder to see Blaze now stoned out already. Her eyes are closed shut, and her chest falls into a gentle rhythm of relaxed breaths.

I see her cuddled up on her side, her legs on top of each other, and her head tucked into her arms like she's trying to hide her face from me. How cute I thought.

Maybe I shouldn't sleep alone anymore.

* * *

**I demand you to review now.**


	7. Revealed Ending

**ATTENTION**. Watch below video on YouTube BEFORE reading, otherwise you will be terribly confused unless you have played Sonic 2006.

watch?v=7qiF5el0z-8

I call that official game cut-scene, the "censored" version.

Now enjoy. Thank you for reading.

* * *

"Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power." I began with my voice steady and clear, ready to perform the ritual and seal this demon forever.

"In the name of the eternal sun, the living flame that has been entrusted to the royal family," I cried out next. My voice is strong, my heart is pounding in my chest, and I no longer fear this fiery demon before me. The power of courage has swept away my terrors, and I am a reborn warrior, ready to take on the burden of death if necessary. For my work, is to save the future.

"Fall into slumber with my soul Iblis, you cursed flames of disaster! No longer shall you torment this land with your poisonous existence."

And with the phrase said in line, I offer the two chaos emeralds in my hands. The offering is now ready, and my soul is opened up to the devil before my eyes. The vortex of flame continues to spiral hopelessly around, refusing to enter at first. The emeralds flare with beauty in my palms, and the entire stone ledge that we are standing on is lit with brilliance. Blaze is behind me, watching me in awe, but apprehensively glancing at Iblis, fearing what is to come next.

And at this crucial moment, the shards of Iblis begin to enter my soul just as planned. I forcefully accept the sudden deluge of fiery specters, but as much as I offer them to enter my breast, the power of Iblis seems to refuse my proposed coffin. The spirals of flames continue to taunt me and encircle me in their flight. And to retaliate, I feel a painful sensation up my spine suddenly. It's Iblis, and that's his simple way of telling me, "No." While the two emeralds continue to shine feverishly, I scream and cry out in pain as I feel the flames reject my body.

"Agghhh!" I cried out painfully. Blaze is still standing behind me, but she is terrified, not able to bear witness to my suffering.

"Silver!" she shouts out to me. I hear her running up behind me, but I turn my head around, giving her a forceful glare to not touch me. "Please, stop!" she begs me, "It won't take you."

"But why?" I lividly growl at her. "Why won't it accept me as its vessel?"

The pain exacerbates, and a burning sensation is felt in my throat, like I am swallowing a lit piece of coal. My hearing is beginning to fade, and I can no longer feel the weight of my head, almost as if I could fall over any minute. I hear Iblis swarming in my head, screaming back at me in pain too; he is suffering to resist me.

My knees are now beginning to buckle, and all of my weight seems to be transitioned to my shoulders. Even though there's nothing hanging on me, I feel as if there is an iron cross hanging on my frail back like I'm about to be nailed onto a wall.

And with all of this imaginary pain bleeding through my quivering body, I feel a gloved hand wrap around my shoulder. My head instinctively jolts to the side and I see Blaze folding her arm around me. Why is doing this? She should not be touching me.

"Blaze," I beseeched her in a soft voice through my burning agony. "Let me do this!"

"I'll take Iblis." she asserted boldly to me. I could not believe what I heard, and my ears went erect to hear more.

"Don't worry," she said to me looking down at the two emeralds in my palms, "My soul is already lit with flames." Before I could even object to her audacity, she placed her hand over one of the Chaos Emeralds, covering my right hand in the process. "I will be accepted." she calmly assured me, but I swiped her hand away angrily, keeping the emerald to myself.

"You're crazy!" I yelled at her with fury, upholding my dominance as the hero, "You're not doing this, I am! Now get away from me."

And without warning, Blaze ambitiously tackled me, but it wasn't potent enough to cause me to fall over. I fought her back, and our hands flailed to grip at each other's throats like a mad fight. What she did gain, however, was when her two silky hands lashed out and swiped both of the emeralds away from me when my grip loosened. With the gems in her hands, she then vulgarly pushed my aside, and stood in my place to make the offering. This all quickly happened within a second, but I was not willing to accept defeat yet. I charged up to her from behind, wanting to grip her by the collar and throw her off to the side, but then I realized, and stopped halfway through my charge against her. My head is pounding, and I refused to face the inevitable truth as I stared at Blaze holding the emeralds; she is, indeed, the only one Iblis would accept.

She crossed her arms, and the Chaos Emeralds glowed. All at once, the flames flew into her. This time, the flow seemed to be steady.

"Come on, make it quick!" she commanded as she was being entered. "Use your Chaos Control… to stop time! Then… seal us into a different dimension!" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"No…" I mumbled timidly and shaking my head; I now realize what my female companion is about to do, and I refuse to let her take such an onerous fate. "I-I can't do that to you. I would never!"

"Didn't we already go through this?" she yelled, turning her head to glare at me. There she is, the one of true strength and hope, standing before me before her departure. She is strong, and beautiful, with courage like those willing to fight for the truth. "We agreed to save the world—at any price." she shouted out reminding me of what we said before. I stared down at his hands with guilt, not understanding why I had upheld such a cold oath, even if it meant a sacrifice of my amity with Blaze.

"I-I can't." I wearily replied. "I wouldn't know what to do without you." I felt like a traitor now, surrendering my friend's life in exchange for the banishment of the living devil. I remind her heatedly in an attempt to bring her back to her senses again, "You've always fought alongside me Blaze, working to make the future right."

There is a slight pause, and only the furious sounds of Iblis entering Blaze's soul could be heard. I see Blaze pondering, and the internal pain of departure is beginning to assimilate her bitter mind.

"You're my friend, right?" I slowly asked her in my final words. She turns around, and stares me deep into my golden eyes while I look into her bittersweet look.

"You're still so naïve…" she scowls at me after the silence. My heart drops, not believing how cold she has become. I look up to meet her dry expression, but then I see something in the corner of her eye. Yes, I am sure of it: It is droplet glimmering from the light of the flames, and it rolls down her white muzzle. I am astounded, and realize that she is beginning to cry. My mouth is now gaping, not believing it.

"But… I… I've always liked that about you…" she said as her cold facade disappeared. More tears are beginning to form, and she is crying profusely now. My companion does not want to leave either, and now I can sense her beginning to regret her preliminary decision to sacrifice herself. We stared at each other with longing thoughts, but we could not reveal any of them, for the end is inevitable. I look down at the two chaos emeralds in Blaze's palms, and the light in the gems is beginning to wane, telling that my last sweet moments with Blaze are coming to imminent fruition.

Blaze could see this too, and she let out a painful sigh as she stepped backwards, and readied herself to be taken forever. She waved to me slowly, and turned around, facing what's left of the fiery Iblis. She stands there, hopeless, but prepared to meet her end. I stare down at her backside, and realize how beautiful she is again.

I looked back into my memories, and thought hard about the definitions of love. There is something missing, something important, that I am blindly forgetting about. And after searching for six years, I've finally found it.

Without any hesitation now, I feel the courage sweep into my body, and I rush towards Blaze. My boots pound against the gravel on the cliff, and I make my final charge towards her. She hears my rapid footsteps and she turns around just in time for my attack. My fingers grip her shoulders, and I pull her hips towards mine, letting out a surprised 'mnph!' from her. I intertwine my legs with hers while we're still standing, and I trap her footwork under my boots, hindering her from escaping my grip. Our chests are touching, and I can feel her rapid heartbeat while she feels mine, and she tensely stares into my eyes with a terribly confused look as our noses touch. She twitches, but I hold her, and now her gaze is lost into mine, while mine is lost into hers. We stare first, and that's when I tap my forehead against hers, then with my mouth moving up close against her furry ear. I feel her body quivering against my chest, and she lets out a couple of jagged breaths as she felt my hot breath travel the insides of her ear.

And with emotional bliss, I finally admit my feelings to her, after six years have gone by.

"I-I love you, Blaze."

It was like something finally broke between the two of us; we finally became true lovers. With that said that at last, I pull her muzzle to mine, and our soft lips touch.

"Silv-!"

Blaze's eyes are wide open at first, but after the first phases of delicate contact, she closes her eyes and falls into emotional bliss. I taste her on the outside, but demand for more when my tongue aggressively pushes forward and makes its way through her closed mouth. My eyes then close, and I focus on savoring what I could. I hear her moan in delight as she seems to be enjoying the delicacy of my tongue rubbing on hers. And as she always prefers, she liked being played with and kept me as the aggressive one. This time I groaned as I slowly devoured her; her lips had a certain addictive taste to them with an utterly delicious flavor that I couldn't resist, no matter how much my mind was trying to keep me restrained.

We are both in a desperate need of a breath, and we suddenly, but gracefully pull away from each other. Blaze is panting out loud, and I could feel her heartbeat pounding in excitement through me hold on her. My own fluffy chest was touching her breasts, and I did not want to let go of my sweetheart now. Through my own panting, Blaze looked at me with awe, and then smiled with her true beauty.

"Silver…." she said my name slowly with a seductive tone. I timidly smile back, but realize the chaos emeralds are about to go out. Our time is up.

And unexpectedly, Blaze points something out that I wouldn't believe. I always thought that I would be a person of no sentiment, and having emotions was something I never possessed in my heart.

"You're crying too Silver."

My finger comes up, and I notice that my vision is somewhat blurry now, like there's something is in my eye. I am about to quickly brush it off, but then Blaze's hand comes up first, and dogmatically pushed my hand aside wanting to do the honor. And indeed, I feel something wet rolling down my muzzle as Blaze gently strokes the corners of my eyes.

Perhaps I am crying after all.

The chaos emeralds go out, and the cycle is complete. I tighten my grip on Blaze while she tightens hers on me. We refuse to be pulled apart from each other, but I still feel her getting light nonetheless.

"Blaze." I mutter to her as we make our final words.

"Yeah Silv?" she says with her muzzle rubbing against my neck.

"I-I'll miss you."

"Me too." She quickly replies. "T-The truth is—" Her body is now beginning to float, and I see her color beginning to fade, like she is becoming a transparent ghost without a body.

"—I wouldn't know what to do without you either." she finally admitted. With that said, I lost my grip on her. Her soul is now assimilated and she is completely intangible to my grip.

She lifted her head and the last of the flames began to swirl faster, now disappearing forever. A purple light surrounded her as she dropped the Chaos Emeralds and she began to rise even higher into the sky.

I held my hand out as I watched Blaze slowly vanish from my sight in horror.

"Blaze!" I cried out almost desperately. She is still weeping too, but eventually gave a wry smile through her bitterness.

"I-I love you Silver…" she chocked at last. "Good luck."

I fell to my knees, and I felt like my stomach just dropped out of my body. There was a brilliant flash in the sky and rays of sunlight began to peek through the virtually impenetrable cover of clouds. The sky transitioned from a dark bloody red, to a gentle crisp blue…the color that it should have always been. The clouds parted, and I could see the full sun radiate its light everywhere. Everything around me is lit beautifully, and I could hear a distant symphony play its songs of rejoice as the future is now safe. My knees begin to bleed from the gravel digging into my skin, but that is pain is nothing compared to the fresh wound in my aching breast.

All she left behind were those two chaos emeralds, lustrous and azure.

I never found love again after that.


End file.
